Qui a vu la culotte d'Hermione Granger ?
by PlumeBlue
Summary: La jupe d'Hermione a rétréci au lavage. Heureusement, elle est plutôt mince, sinon elle n'aurait rien eu à porter et aurait manqué les cours. Quoiqu'au vu de la réaction de ses camarades et professeurs, il aurait été préférable de rester cachée dans le dortoir... OS


_Voici un petit délire écrit avant mes examens et qui j'espère vous fera rire..._

_Tout est à prendre au second degré. _

_Sous entendus très prononcés._

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKRowlings._

* * *

Ce fut un jour épouvantable pour notre jeune héroïne, et ce à cause d'un simple détail qui lui causa les pires tourments. Tant de tourments qu'elle n'en finissait plus de voir sa journée s'achever.

- Euh… Et tu vas sortir… comme ça ? dit Ginny, l'air profondément choqué.

- Je n'ai pas tellement de choix.

- Tu n'en as pas d'autre ?

- Non.

- Mais tu en as trois autres normalement ! T'en as fait quoi ?

- J'ai renversé une potion dessus.

- Et l'autre ?

- Bavée par Crockdur.

- Et… mais… et la dernière ?

- Perdue.

- Quoi ? Et tu as essayé le sortilège d'Attraction ? s'exaspéra Ginny.

- Elle doit être coincée quelque part… peut-être que je l'ai oubliée chez moi…

- Tu ne peux PAS sortir comme ça !

La voix de son amie partait dans les aigus.

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de l'agrandir ?

- On ne peut pas, c'est un sortilège de Mrs. Guipure qui fait qu'on ne peut pas modifier, sinon réparer, ses créations !

- Rétrécie au lavage… j'hallucine…

Ginny contempla, une main sur la bouche et effarée, Hermione tourner et tourner encore face au miroir de l'armoire.

- Bon sang, je vais être en retard, marmonnait la jeune femme, toujours tétanisée face à son reflet. Ginny, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

- Écoute… ce n'est pas si moche, mais… il suffit que tu te baises pour que le collège tout entier puisse voir ta culotte…

Blême, Hermione se pencha en avant, fesses tournées vers le miroir. Sa culotte de dentelle rose était plus que visible.

- Je ne peux pas aller en cours.

- En tout cas, je pense que tu vas attirer les regards.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione en se retournant vers son amie, faisant tournoyer bien haut sa jupe.

Ginny rougit, déglutit et détailla rapidement cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais considérée sous cet angle.

C'était bien Hermione, avec sa chevelure imposante et crépue, sa sage et droite petite frange, sa tenue impeccablement repassée et ses chaussettes qui lui montaient jusqu'au genou. Mais elle paraissait tout autre avec cette jupe rétrécie lui arrivant à la mi-cuisse, dévoilant de longues, belles, lisses, brillantes, désirables jambes de manière éhontée. Ce n'était plus la même.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça et réponds, gronda Hermione.

Ginny inspira profondément et détourna les yeux.

- Disons que… c'est aguicheur.

- Les profs vont me renvoyer ! gémit Hermione. Moi !

- Hermione… fais-moi la liste des profs que tu as aujourd'hui.

Et Hermione déblatéra son emploi du temps depuis le début de l'année appris par cœur.

* * *

Au cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione avait bien évidemment pris soin de s'installer au fond de la classe. Contrairement à ses attentes, son identité de première de la classe toujours installée au premier rang avait attiré les regards. Heureusement, ses jambes étaient bien à l'abri au dessous de son pupitre. Naïve, pure et innocente qu'elle était, elle n'avait aucune idée des jeunes hommes et filles jalouses qui s'étaient retournées sur son passage quand elle avait longé honteusement les murs des couloirs.

Hermione avait failli arriver en retard, et de peu, ce qui lui avait épargné une attention particulière qui aurait bien vite dérivé sur ce que Ginny qualifiait fébrilement de « magnifiques jambes ».

Et comme elle ne répondait pas aux questions du professeur Vector, bien trop préoccupée, l'attention des élèves se détourna petit à petit du cours pour les forcer à se retourner sur leurs sièges. Même Vector lui jetait de temps à autres un regard.

Hermione avait envie de mourir.

- Miss Granger, oserais-je vous demander de venir résoudre l'algorithme au tableau ?

Hermione déglutit, et la nano seconde qu'elle prit de trop pour répondre suffit à faire monter les chuchotements et augmenter la curiosité du professeur sur l'état de son élève fétiche.

- Miss Granger ?

- J-Je… oui !

Comme pour se rendre à l'échafaud, Hermione se releva et le silence s'installa dans la classe. Vector ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et l'étonnement l'empêcha de faire un commentaire. Lentement, Hermione rejoignit le tableau et attrapa une craie pour résoudre l'équation et donner l'interprétation du résultat obtenu, tout cela en moins de deux minutes. Enfin, elle se retourna, très doucement, et attendit le verdict du professeur qui l'observait bouche-bée, à l'image du reste de la classe.

- Vous… vous avez fait une faute, miss Granger, se reprit le professeur d'un toussotement. Voyez… voyez ici que vous avez mal fait le logarithme…

Le professeur Vector lui arracha sa craie des mains et corrigea de son hideuse écriture la faute bête commise par la jeune fille. Enfin, il se retourna, ayant retrouvé le contrôle de son esprit et entama la question fatidique en rendant la craie à la jeune fille :

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre tenue, miss Granger ? Je devrais vous renvoyez et ôter des points à votre mai…

Hermione n'attrapa pas la craie qui tomba au sol et qui roula entre ses pieds. Tremblante, elle se retourna, s'accroupit et attrapa l'objet de sa convoitise, exposant ainsi sa magnifique culotte rose en dentelle au professeur, épargnant les autres élèves, cachée par le bureau.

- Je… V-Vous….

Quand elle se redressa, le visage du professeur était couleur écrevisse.

- Retournez à votre p-place, miss Granger.

Le scénario se répéta auprès du professeur Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse de sa pile de livres quand Hermione s'accroupit pour ramasser la plume qui lui avait échappé des mains. Comme quoi, le petit homme avait une excellente vue pour la repérer d'aussi loin.

Le plus dérangeant fut le cours du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier ne rata pas sa chance de l'humilier en la voyant rejoindre derechef le dernier rang, sous les regards intrigués d'Harry et Ron qui venaient d'arriver.

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la darachide ?

Hermione répondit d'une petite voix.

- Répétez plus fort, Miss Granger. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione obtempéra d'une voix rauque.

- Veuillez prendre la peine de vous lever pour répondre à ma question, miss Granger, et articulez. Encore cinq points en moins. Est-ce trop vous demander ?

Quelque part dans la pénombre de la pièce, Malefoy ricana, suivi de ses autres camarades.

Hermione se leva à contre cœur, répondit au professeur et observa l'instant de silence stupéfait émis en chœur par les deux maisons rivales.

Un jour, enfin, elles s'étaient mises d'accord.

Hermione avait de belles jambes.

Le professeur Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda à ses élèves de partir chercher les ingrédients de la potions inscrits au tableau. Des chuchotements furieux s'échappaient en tous sens. Même Malefoy n'osait dire quoique ce soit, les yeux rivés sur les cuisses de la Sang-de-Bourbe, à l'image de tous ses camarades. Ron était resté à sa place, demandant à Harry de prendre le nécessaire pour lui. Il semblait avoir un petit problème.

Hermione attrapa fébrilement les ingrédients, les enfourna dans ses bras, rejoignit rapidement sa place et réalisa qu'elle avait oublié la darachide. Elle retourna à l'armoire sous le regard glacial de son professeur.

- Miss Granger, dit-il alors, la faisant sursauter et perdre l'équilibre sur l'inégalité d'une dalle, tombant sur les fesses.

Sa jupe se redressa et sa culotte fut entièrement exposée au professeur qui devint plus pâle que jamais, si c'est possible.

- E-E-Espèce d'idiote !

Le flacon de darachide s'était brisé et une odeur forte de café se répandit autour d'eux.

Hermione remit d'un geste rapide comme l'éclair sa jupe en place et se dépêcha de réparer les dégâts sous le silence pesant de la classe. Le professeur Rogue sortit de sa léthargie et l'envoya à sa place d'un geste dédaigneux, nettoyant les saletés d'un coup de baguette et s'absenta pour le reste de l'heure dans son bureau.

* * *

- Ouais, avait dit Ginny. Que des hommes. Tu devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.


End file.
